


Greying Shades of Love

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Study, Community: hpvalensmut, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Gift Fic, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be more love in the world. And it takes Harry Potter almost seven years to know the truth in that statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greying Shades of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for sherant at HPValenSmut.

_A stolen glance, an eager nod. Two apparition locations later and they were finally alone. Weary yes, but they needed this. After all that, they needed to remember why._

Love, they say, is the answer to everything. Love saved me when I was only an infant. Love took my family away. I did not have love growing up, never really cherishing that word or feeling. I lived my young life as best as possible. For me, love was not having to spend another minute in that bloody cupboard. I was only introduced to love the same time I was introduced to magic. It came in the form of a half-giant named Hagrid, and later in the form of an eccentric wizard named Dumbledore. By the end of it all, I lost them too.

_Eyes, fingers and lips began exploring. Too eager, too desperate to care how dirty they were. A few quick spells took care of that._

Hate, they say, destroys all. Hate also took my family away. I knew hate. Hate was the days when I never saw past my cupboard. Hate, I understood. I too met hate when I arrived into the world of magic. I soon learned that like magic, there were different kinds of hate and different kinds of love. Hate came in the forms of a jealous silver haired boy and in the grudges of a sour man I had never met before. Love came to me from almost all directions. From the surprising admiration of my classmates to the support of the best two friends a boy could ever have. At the end of my first year, I understood how much I was loved and hated in this new world of magic.

_“Merlin, why did we wait?” one of them groaned as the other suckled on his neck. His own fingers began the attempts of disrobing._

_“I think…It was an incentive for us to survive.” Finally their robes fell to the ground, pooling at their feet. Although they had the rest of their lives to spend with each other, they hurried their exploration of one another._

Magic, I’ve been told, makes the world go ‘round. Magic has always been with me, even before I knew what that or love was. We don’t learn how to master magic, as it’s continually evolving, rather we learn how to not let magic master us. We learn to coincide with it. This lesson took years for me to comprehend. One of those absolute truths, I believe. For it will forever be a part of who I am, and will continue to mold the man I’ll become.

_The feel of his lover’s skin was perfection. Not content with just feeling he turned to tasting. Like rich cinnamon. As he licked downwards the nape of his neck, a moan escaped from his lover. He smiled to himself, loving how the other man writhed underneath him._

It should have been easy for me to realize, as it was always in front of me, that all three elements are connected. Interwoven, actually. Magic comes from love and hate. And you can’t have one without the other. This isn’t taught in schools however, one of those lessons that needs to be experienced. The sad fact of the matter is that not many people learn this. I only did after hearing a once believed enemy’s confession. My whole world transformed after that.

_Soon he was in the receiving end of languorous kissing and suckling that invigorated his entire body. Soon his hands were running through soft silky hair, urging the other to bring him into sweet oblivion._

It was this knowledge that finally gave me the advantage over Voldemort. Dumbledore had always said it’d come down to love. He was partly right. Love and magic had triumphed. This reason being was that Voldemort, completely consumed by hate, couldn’t comprehend the two as one. Of course I didn’t do this alone. I needed support of more than one kind of love to not only win the war but to survive. Without Ron or Hermione, we would have lost. I would have died with Voldemort if I hadn’t the love of…

_“Gods help me…” Both shivered the instant their cocks touched, a tingling sensation, not akin to the ancient magic they did but hours earlier, ran through their bodies._

_“You won’t get away so easily, Potter,” the other moaned. Being the one currently in control, he began to grind his hips against Harry's. He relished the gasp it caused._

So it was quite ironic that the final battle happened on the eve of February 13th, a Friday. Already a day full of superstitions, the air was just full of the magical energy we were emanating. The complicated ritual and spells the four of us had created to destroy the final horcrux and Voldemort simultaneously took most of the night. We didn’t stay, afterwards, when it was over. I had done what I was destined to do.

_Harry was practically delirious with the sensations as his cock slid against the other, covered only in sweat and pre-come. A few heartbeats later, he wrapped his legs around the slender waist and pulled the other man closer to him. Still moving his hips in tune, Harry took a good look at the face above him._

In the beginning, I did nearly what I was told. I followed everyone’s beliefs and my misguided feelings. I thought it was my duty to finish what my mother could not. To me, it was just another task to be done. I did not want fame or glory. I just wanted to be happy, and normal. Until he came along, I blundered through life. Until he showed me the way, I was doing this for myself. I didn’t destroy Voldemort just because I had to or it was the right thing to do (even though it was).

_Their tempo slowed down. They reveled in the heat they were causing, as they stared into each other's eyes. Harry couldn’t believe that months earlier, these cold grey eyes would show hatred and loathing. Now, though, they were full of warmth and a love he never thought would come to him. A kind of love he had never before experienced. Before he knew it, three words slipped out._

_“I love you.”_

I did it so the world could be balanced again. I did it so everyone could go through many more experiences of hate, magic, and love. Especially love. I did it because my relationship deserved a chance to come full circle. We had plenty of hate, and we had plenty of magic. But our love, it’s only just begun.

_His response came in the form of a searing kiss and bucking hips. It tasted like pure magic. And as the rays of the sun began to inch its way through England, Harry’s world exploded into a million stars._

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry cupped his face, and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Spent, he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled his entire body onto him. As their breathing slowed to normal, Harry nuzzled his face into the silvery hair and whispered, “Happy Valentine's Day, love.”  



End file.
